Skitty's Adventure!
by SkittyTheKitty
Summary: Lucy, A little Skitty, has a pleasant life. But one dark night, a storm blows poor Lucy away from her once happy life! As she tries to find her way home, with the help of the "Poke-Friends" gang, Lucy starts to realize that friendship is a powerful thing!
1. Chapter 1 - Lucky Lucy Skitty

Author's note: I do not own Pokemon or anything else related to it... Only the story and this message. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy! Come here darling! It's breakfast!" Cried Madame Lamani, calling for her little, energetic Skitty. Madame Lamani lived in a huge mansion, far away in the Kima region, were old and new Pokemon could be found! Upstairs (The kitchen was on the bottom floor), Lucy had her OWN room, full of toys and pink, fluffy beds everywhere! "Nyaaa!" Meowed Lucy as she jumped into her special dumb-waiter to the kitchen. Using her paws, she pulled the rope down to the kitchen.

After Lucy's yummy breakfast of specially made Pokemon scrambled eggs (Her favourite!), the Skitty decided to play in the garden. As Madame Lamani opened the doors for her, Lucy rolled around in the flowers, jumped on her specially made Skitty bushes, played with the gardeners and balanced on the not-so-tricky wall that protected the garden from Pokemon Predators. Lucy had lots of fun!

At evening, Madame Lamani opened the doors to the balcony on the 3rd (And last) floor. As she sat on a glass chair, petting Lucy (Who just had a bath) and looking into the distance. "Ah, fresh air. Isn't that what all of us need?" Madame Lamani asked herself. "Nya! Nyaaa!" Meowed Lucy. "Of course, Lucy. We all know you Pokemon get fresh air." Laughed Madame Lamani, walking back inside with Lucy.

That night, there was a terrible storm. Madame Lamani got to sleep quickly, but Lucy couldn't! She was scared of storms. TERRIFIED of them. "Nyaaa..." Meowed Lucy quietly as she tried to curl up and block her ears._ [scary... a storm...so loud!]_ Meowed Lucy. Pokemon could actually talk, but humans couldn't understand them; they only heard noises. _[Waaaah! When will this ever end?!] _Yelled Lucy. Suddenly, her window slamed open, blowing poor Lucy into the night!

"SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Shy and Loud

"Hey, wake up."

"Why won't you wake up?"

"Please... my gang is waiting and I don't wanna be embarrassed..."

"Nya... mmm? Are you Meowth?" Lucy stirred as she woke up. "What? Uh... I don't look like a cat..." Riolu managed to say. "Huh... NYA! MADAME! MADAME! A RIOLU BROKE IN! NYAAAAAAA-" Yelled Lucy as her mouth was covered by Riolu. "Shush! I-I-I don't like loud P-Pokemon..." Riolu whispered, sweating. "WELL I NEED TO FIND MADAME NOW AND... Wait, where am I?" Lucy asked, confused. Riolu growled and took her by the paw. "F-Follow me."

As Lucy tried to comprehend what was even going on, Riolu arrived at a large tree. It had a comfy, wooden door and windows made out of silk from a Caterpie. "This is where I-I-I live," said Riolu. "C'mon, y-y-you can stay for the night." Riolu opened the door with Lucy following close behind him. "OK, meet the Poke-Friend gang!"

Sitting at a little wooden table were a Pichu, Eevee and a Vulpix. "So Riolu, you got a 'Girl Friend' Now? Ha ha ha!" Joked Pichu, the leader of the Poke-Friend gang. Riolu growled. "She's l-lost. I found h-h-her unconscious in the Furiful Forest." Lucy walked next to Riolu, carefully not hitting anything with her tail. "Aaah, looks like you got the jackpot... a Skitty. Hee heee... funnyyyy." said Eevee in a drowsy voice as she fell head-first onto the floor. Pichu got up and shook paws with Lucy. "The names' Rocky. Yours?" He said, crossing his arms with a smile.

"...My names' Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3 - Introducing the gang!

"Lucy, eh? Nice... I like it. Actually, I love it, ladybro!" Rocky cried in delight. Lucy laughed uncomfortably. "Um... I was just wondering... what's with that Eevee over there?" Lucy asked, pointing at the drowsy Eevee. "Oh, Abigail? She gets drowsy when she eats to many apricorns... she gets addicted to them." Rocky said, doing a concerned face. "Oh... um, hi! I haven't introduced myself yet, right? I'm Vicki, and I can't wait to get along!" Piped up the Vulpix. "OK, well... I need to get back home... to my master... she might be worried right now!" Lucy managed to say.

All the Pokemon gasped (Even Riolu; He didn't know!) and Abigail jolted up. "Say what now? HUMANS?! YOU LIVE WITH THOSE CREATURES?!" She screamed, going hysterical. "Uh... uh... um... what I meant to say was... uh... um..." yelped Lucy, sweating. "EVERYBODY CALM THE SHOCK DOWN!" Rocky yelled, doing a thunder shock to the roof. "OK. Remember our phrase: 'We help Pokemon, big and small, and we won't fail, nor fall. Returning to families and trainers alike; It's the Poke-Friends gang, and we will strike!' That means we help this Skitty!" Said Rocky.

Vicki led Lucy up to the guest room. There, a wooden bed, made out of Timburr wood, had a comfy blanket made out of Vivillon Scales. "Well? I did it with my childhood friends." Said Vicki with pride. Lucy stared for awhile. "I don't like it... I LOVE IT!" She screamed in delight. "Nyaaaaaa!" Lucy meowed as she rolled around on the bed. "Aw, shucks... you shouldn't have said that... you're making me blush!" Giggled Vicki, blushing.

That night, when every Pokemon went to sleep in their rooms (There were stairs leading to rooms), Lucy stayed wide awake. "I wonder what Madame would be thinking right now... She'll be all like 'Oh no! Where's my beautiful Lucy?! My, I can't go in beauty competitions! Life will never be the same again!' Nyaaa... I don't like the feeling... boo hoo..." worried Lucy, tears forming in her eyes. She silently cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Open up to a new adventure!

The next morning, Vicki had woken her up early. "what, nya? It's too... early..." drifted Lucy, going back to sleep. "C'mon! Quick! I need to show you something!" she whispered, pulling her out of bed. Lucy came outside with Vicki and saw a poster saying:

MISSING SKITTY

OWNER: MADAME LAMANI

Went missing on: 3/9 – Night of terror storm

REWARD: $10.000$  
>LOOKS: Pink, a yellow crescent face, tiny paws, fluffy tail with little pin-like things.<p>

IF FOUND: Return to 1243, machia st., Amaloka town.

Lucy gasped. "This is you, right?" Asked Vicki. Lucy nodded, mouth wide open and staring at the poster. "That's the address. We could go there OURSELVES!" Lucy screamed happily, dancing with Vicki. "Wait. Amaloka town is... 2 towns and 3 routes away. How can we possibly do that?!" Asked Vicki, sweating. "We can have an adventure. Your gang can help all Pokemon! It's basically returning the favour!" Lucy exclaimed, happily jumping around. Vicki thought about it, and nodded.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SAYING THAT'S 2 TOWNS AND 3 ROUTES AWAY?! That's too long, dudette! We just can't do that easily! We'll get caught and stuffed in those little-uh-yeah, poke-balls or whatever they're called!" Rocky yelled at breakfast. "But, Rocky... the motto says we have to help every Pokemon..." Vicki complained. "Yeah... Vicki's riiiight. Also, we need adventures. Heck, we need food! And apricorns! We'll starve, maaan!" Said Abigail, stuffing different coloured apricorns in her little mouth. "Well then, let's leave it up to Riolu then. What do YOU think?" Rocky asked, annoyed at this "Adventure" kind-of-thing.

Riolu stopped practising his aura and looked at everyone. "Well?" Rocky said. _"Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes!" _Abigail screamed in her mind, stuffing even more Apricorns by the minute. "Um... I'll be a-a-able to visit my D-Dad... he lives in Lucaville, o-o-on the 2nd route." He stuttered. Everyone cheered (Except for Rocky, who face-palmed) happily! Lucy and Vicki danced around, Abigail stuffed millions of Apricorns in her mouth and Riolu was pretty happy about seeing his Dad again. "Fine," said Rocky. "Let's get packed then..."


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle for protection!

The Poke-Friends Gang rushed away, packing all their stuff for a long journey ("Still need more apricorns!" Yelled Abigail). Lucy was very excited. She would get back to her owner, along with some new friends! "Hey," Said Vicki, walking up to Lucy. "Are you packed?" She asked. Lucy shook her head. "I don't have anything to pack!" She laughed. Later on, after the gang had some sitrus berries for lunch, Pichu opened the door. There was a whole new world, waiting for them!

"Man, it's hot today. Did Groudon do something AGAIN?!" Rocky complained as they walked through the calm forest. Many Pokemon, such as an Eevee (it gave Abigail a weird look), Starly and Scatterbug looked at the gang and decided it was a good idea to send them off. At the end of the forest, they wished them good luck as the Pokemon walked into route 5 (The 1st route for the Poke-Friends gang).

"Are you _sure _there aren't any Pokemon trainers around here?" Abigail asked, sweating. "YES! I'm sure... very, very, very sure..." Vicki exclaimed with pride. "I remember living here... until one day Pokemon trainers ca-" Abigail fumed. "YOU JUST SAID THERE WERE'NT ANY POKEMON TRAINERS HERE!" Screamed Abigail. Vicki face-palmed. "I mean, in MY VILLAGE, which has now become a Pokemon centre." She said, pointing to a nearby Pokemon centre. Lucy sighed. Riolu came over to her. "Y-Y-You OK?" He asked her. "Yeah... I'm just worried... Madame will be really lonely." Lucy said, looking down. Riolu did a concerned face. They had to get Lucy back! 

All of a sudden, a kid came running out of a Pokemon centre. "Woah! 5 Pokemon! This will be an awesome battle!" He yelled, getting out a Poke-Ball. "AGH! Go, Go, Go, ESCAPE!" Yelled Rocky, sending the Pokemon off. Lucy tried to run but the boy sent out Hitmonlee, a Pokemon that's effective against Lucy! "Alright, use close combat!" the kid yelled. "NYAAAA! HELP!" Yelled Lucy. Riolu noticed. "LUCY!" He yelled. Hitmonlee was so close to hitting Lucy when Riolu got in the way, protecting her! "Heh... n-n-not very effective..." Riolu grinned, getting up. "I KNOW PHYSIC MOVES, SUCKER!" Yelled Riolu, doing a Phybeam. Hitmonlee was K.O'ed! "Meep! Let's go, Hitmonlee!" The boy said, running off. "Thanks, Riolu." Lucy grinned. "N-No problem." blushed Riolu. "Guys, let's go!" Rocky yelled as everyone got together and continued on their journey.


	6. Chapter 6 - A town of relaxation

Sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy and off this site. But now I'm back! :D

Soon enough, it was evening. The Poke-Friends Gang had reached the end of route 5 and had made it to the gate of Famico Town. The Gang sat inside the gate and watched everyone go by. There were no battling Pokemon in Union gates, so the gang was fine. "Wow... I haven't travelled f-for awhile..." said Riolu, watching the high-tech news (The gate is designed like the Unova gates). Skitty smiled and looked at the others. Abigail was snacking on some delicious Pink Apricorns, Vicki was humming to herself and Rocky was watching the high-tech news with Riolu.

A little girl with her Marill came by. She smiled at the gang and placed down some Poke-Puffs for them. Rocky took a huge liking to them and grabbed the orange-flavored Poke-Puff. Every Pokemon took one and loved it! "Wow... so good! In my days as a street Pichu, people would come by and worry about me in my state (I was quite depressed about getting lost, away from my family) and would give me lovely, delicious Poke-Puffs! Mmm... still good." Rocky explained, eating his heart out. Lucy was quite happy with her sweet-flavoured Poke-Puff. Soon enough, the gang had fallen asleep, ready for the next day...

"Hey... w-w-wake up! We have to m-move on, sleepyhead!" Riolu yelled, shaking Lucy to wake her up. She weakly got up, yawned and stretched. "OK, now that we're assembled, we have to be careful around this town, because there's lots of people around here." Rocky said triumphantly. The gang walked out of the gate and found themselves in a small, country town. There were paddocks of Miltanks and Ponyta, while some people also had Magikarps and other fishes. "Wow..." said Lucy, smiling.

Some beautiful Belossom came dancing by, while a young lady was eating snacks with her Fennekin in a very posh way. "Sniff... sniff... I smell... COOKED APRICORNS!" Yelled Abigail as she raced off. "ABIGAIL! Come back!" Yelled Vicki as she ran after the Eevee. "I'll come too, Vicki!" yelled, Lucy, racing across the street. "Oh Arceus... let's hope they make it back. Anyway, let's go see if any other Pokemon needs help." Said Rocky. Riolu and the Pichu walked away, not knowing the trouble that was coming.


End file.
